pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Shotgun
|released = 16.8.0 |rateoffire = 87 |capacity = 15 |mobility pc = 50 |Level required = 2 |theme = Fantasy |attribute = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.8.0 update. It can be obtained from the Halloween Season Battle Pass. Appearance It features a silver/white body with a grey/yellow pistol grip, a large silver/white cylindrical magazine with a cross embedded in the middle, a yellow/silver tank containing holy water, a silver barrel with a grey/yellow foregrip, and a yellow rosary hanging around the barrel. Strategy Tips *Like any shotgun, it is best to use this weapon at close range. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or duelling. *Avoid using this at long range since the spread of pellets would lessen the chances of hitting the target. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. **Pair this with Efficiency booster wears and equip Piercing Shells to shorten the work. *The wider spread allows one to have a greater chance to hit a target if off-center, as well as against multiple targets. * This weapon is very useful if one has a coordinated team since it allows a team member to be the designated healer, this is especially useful in game modes such as Raid and Siege. ** If you become the healer, then it's recommended to keep close to the team to determine who needs healing. ** Make sure you protect the healer since the healer can keep the team alive longer. * If encountering opponents who jump and strafe a lot, use a slow down weapon/gadget and execute them with this weapon. * This shotgun has shortest reload time, allowing you get back to fight immediately. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage weapons can counter users at close range. *Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. *The wider spread can be avoided if the user jumps high enough. *Wait until the user has to reload, then attack. *Attack its users from behind. *Strafe and use fast-firing weapons to shred him/her. *Avoiding getting too close to the user, back off while firing to minimize damage taken. * If the enemy team has a designated healer, target the healer first. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Dead City Equipment Setups * This is useful for a reliable close range weapon for any loadouts. * A fast firing Backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *It is based off of the Armsel Striker Bulldog. *The weapon's appearance embodies Christianity, since it features several crosses. *When firing this weapon, the golden wings is seen from the barrel hole, only to disappear shortly before firing again in repeat. *It is the third weapon to feature the ability to heal teammates, the others being the Healing Staff and the Witch Doctor. *It is 2 head/bodyshots if fully upgraded. *This shotgun has the shortest reload time of all guns. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Teammates Healing Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary